


Arse over wheelbarrow

by Mirilya



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Light Bondage, gardening mishaps, shed-nanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirilya/pseuds/Mirilya
Summary: Sister Francis' face burned. Ashtoreth wasn't wrong, exactly. Of course, her thoughts had been far from lascivious when initially struggling with an unruly hosepipe in the stifling heat, but things had quickly taken a turn.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Kudos: 54





	Arse over wheelbarrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written in late 2019 for a project that to my knowledge didn't go anywhere, so I'm posting it here. Quickly beta'd by Oriiana. Not britpicked, but I did my best.

Sister Francis' first mistake was attempting to wrangle a 50-metre garden hosepipe without the use of miracles. Her second mistake was attempting to do so in the cramped shed, surrounded by tripping hazards.

"You seem to be having trouble, Sister Francis." Ashtoreth drew out the final sibilant, failing to disguise her grin at discovering the angel's latest difficulty. Gardening _really_ wasn't her forte. "Need a hand?"

"I was _managing_." The frustration was evident in Francis' voice, albeit muffled. She'd somehow managed to tangle herself up quite thoroughly, then trip headfirst into a wheelbarrow. Her round bottom swayed in the air, her modest linen skirt struggling valiantly to contain it. Her legs hung down; a loop of hosepipe carelessly wrapped around one ankle.

"Oh yes." Ashtoreth stepped into the shed, the click of her sensible heels sharp against the floorboards. Despite being out of the bright sun, the heat of the shed was stifling. "I see how this qualifies as managing." She reached out and touched Francis, stroking gentle fingers over the generous curve of her hip. 

Francis squirmed against the touch and resumed her struggles against an uncaring bundle of rubber tubing. It wound around her like a snake, pulling one arm up over her head and trapping the other tightly by her side. "I almost had it…" Her soft sigh of defeat was perfectly audible in the silence of the shed. A bead of sweat dripped from her temple to her nose, tickling as it rolled along.

Ashtoreth patted Francis' bottom teasingly with her hand, struggling internally against the many ways she could see this situation turning salacious. As she raised her other hand to snap chaos into order, a soft, muffled whimper gave her pause. "You know, dear." She paused for effect, hand stilling. "One might get the impression you _like_ this."

Francis' face burned. Ashtoreth wasn't wrong, exactly. Of course, her thoughts had been far from lascivious when initially struggling with an unruly hosepipe in the stifling heat, but things had quickly taken a turn. Its coils draped heavy over and around her, binding her in place despite her best efforts. The wheelbarrow was half-full of soft, sweet-smelling hay she'd gathered to use in the garden, so lying in it wasn't wholly uncomfortable. All things considered, the only injury she'd suffered was to her dignity. And the idea of Ashtoreth finding her in such a predicament, _completely at her mercy_ , made her shiver with anticipation.

Ashtoreth's tongue flicked out, moistening her lips. She could smell Azi- _Francis'_ arousal, the musk sweet and heady in the still air. "You do, don't you?" She couldn't help the grin that stole across her face like a thief in the night. "Naughty thing." Francis' answering whimper was impossible to ignore. Ashtoreth found herself stroking both hands over rounded hips, and Francis squirmed under her touch. Finding the hem of the tweed skirt, she flipped it up over Francis' back, exposing her bottom. With a soft thump and a rustle of fabric, Ashtoreth toed off her heels and sank to her knees.

Francis' arousal was evident at the apex of her thighs, dark against the pale blue of her sensible cotton knickers. Ashtoreth smirked, tracing a finger against her, feeling the heat that radiated from her sex. "How long did you wait here, hoping I would come rescue you?" She pressed her finger in against the damp patch, caressing her folds through the thin fabric.

Francis let out a breathy whine. "I-It was only a few minutes." Her breaths came in little pants as she squirmed against her self-inflicted restraints.

"Plenty of time for someone to come in and see you, all trussed up like this." Ashtoreth slipped her fingers under the elastic and yanked Francis' knickers down to her knees in a single motion. Francis gasped as her entire backside was fully exposed to the air and to Ashtoreth's hungry gaze. A thrill ran through her, need flickering through her core. 

"You're soaking at the thought of it. Of me, finding you like this. _Having my way with you,_ " Ashtoreth purred. Francis squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. "Please, Cr-" Ashtoreth quickly cut her off with a well-placed pinch. "Don't forget your place, Miss Francis." Something about clinging to their respective disguises made this more thrilling, and gave them yet another layer of deniability, plausible or no. It wasn't the first such dalliance, nor was it likely to be the last.

"Y-yes, Nanny Ashtoreth." Francis' voice shook, desperate as she was for more contact. Her hips stuttered, her needy cunt clenching down on nothing, slick and wet.

"There's a good girl." Ashtoreth stroked along the delicate pink lips, parting them, sending a shiver through Francis' whole body. She slid a fingertip down to the sensitive bud and traced a slow circle around it. Francis' breath hitched. "Ah! Need… more." Ashtoreth slowed her pace, teasing her with delicate touches. "P-please."

"Hmm?" Ashtoreth smirked. Francis always made such lovely noises when she was desperate. She whined, bucking her hips in an attempt to get more friction. "Please, Nanny Ashtoreth."

"Well, since you've given me such an enticing show." Ashtoreth smirked. This was her favourite part. As much as she loved teasing the angel, she did so love pleasing her with her mouth and fingers. She leaned down and replaced her finger with her tongue, swirling the tip over the tender bud of her clit and licking a broad stripe along her entrance.

Francis moaned, a wave of pleasure flooding her body. Her hips rolled up, chasing the incredible feeling of Ashtoreth's powerful tongue on her. The wheelbarrow creaked dangerously, and Ashtoreth quickly steadied her hips. "Stay still or you'll knock us both over," she growled. Francis nodded frantically. "I- I will." Anything to get that hot tongue back on her. 

"I know you will." Ashtoreth smiled indulgently and dove in, lavishing her with attention. She flicked her tongue over the sensitive nub, back and forth until Francis was gasping, then fucked into her with an inhumanly long tongue. The slick, hot muscle felt exquisite and Francis' sounds became more and more incoherent as she neared her peak.

The taste of her was intoxicating, hot and brine-sweet on her tongue, overwhelming Ashtoreth's senses with lust. Ashtoreth couldn't take it anymore either, rucking up her own pencil skirt and slipping her hand into her knickers, rubbing firm circles over her own clit.

She slipped her fingers back into Francis' sopping entrance and resumed skilfully flicking the points of her tongue over Francis' clit. Francis moaned exquisitely and ground her hips back, fucking herself against Ashtoreth's hand and face. Ashtoreth answered with a groan of her own, her body tingling with lust, pumping two fingers into Francis with one hand as she licked and rubbed two fingers against herself with the other hand. Francis came with a desperate moan, the orgasm washing over her in a tidal wave. Ashtoreth quickly followed, her muscles clenching as static lashed out to her fingers and toes, leaving her nerves with a pleasant hum. Her knees ached, but she couldn't find a complaint if she tried.

Ashtoreth took a moment to gather her wits, straightening up and gazing fondly at Francis' backside, her cheeks flushed pink with exertion, her cunt plump and dripping. "Look at you."

"Mmm?" Francis hummed, a blissful little sound. She smiled into the hay, relaxed and happy, her gardening mishap completely forgotten.

Ashtoreth felt her heart clench with fondness at the sight. "Here, let me help." She pulled up Francis' knickers and smoothed down her skirt, then snapped her fingers. The hosepipe found itself coiled neatly on its reel. She scooped Francis up and helped her stand, steadying her as her knees wobbled. A silly smile played across Francis' face, and she leaned up to peck Ashtoreth's cheek.

"Thank you, dear girl. I don't know where I would be without you."

Ashtoreth flushed red at the open affection on Francis' face. "You'd be arse over tit in a wheelbarrow."

"Well, yes." Francis huffed, smiling. "But you know what I mean."

"I do." Ashtoreth grinned. "Next time, I'm sure you'll tame that wily hosepipe without my help."

"Oh, I don't know…" Francis' mouth turned up in a wicked little grin, eyeing a tangled bundle of twine on an upper shelf. "One can get into all kinds of trouble in a shed."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [mirilya_writes](https://twitter.com/mirilya_writes) on Twitter


End file.
